


A potem zobaczyłem ciemność

by Lampira7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Scent Marking, Watersports, full shift sex, pseudo-bestiality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Scott nie jest taki głupi, jak wszyscy myślą. Wie co się z nim dzieje. Zmienia się w coś innego. Tylko dla ludzi z mocnymi nerwami.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then I See A Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297384) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



Zaczęło się od: „Chodźmy znaleźć drugą część ciała w lesie.”

Ta noc zmieniła wszystko. To był ostatni raz, gdy słabe, delikatne płuca zawiodły cię. Gdy byłeś delikatny. Przestraszony. Nie wystarczająco silny.

Twoje zachowanie jest inne, gdy było ciemno. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jesteś sam. Potykasz się o korzenie i ślizgasz się na liściach, będąc w swojej miękkiej czerwonej bluzie. Oddalasz się od ścieżki. To nic dziwnego, że wpadasz na wielkiego, złego wilka.

Tracisz coś, co nie może być zastąpione.

To wszystko o czym możesz myśleć, gdy patrzysz jak duży, ciężki, ciemny kształt ze święcącymi oczami zbliża się i otwiera pysk. Chcesz krzyczeć, ale twoje płuca nie mogą zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nie możesz myśleć. Panikujesz. Zastanawiasz się, czy następnym razem Stiles przyjdzie szukać twojego ciała. Jak bardzo będzie rozszarpane, kiedy zostanie znalezione.

Koniec następuje szybciej niż myślisz.

Umierasz.

Z wyjątkiem, że nie jest to porównywalne do czegokolwiek co mogłeś sobie wyobrazić. Nie opuszczasz swojego fizycznego ciała. Nawet wtedy, gdy kły bestii pogrążają się w twoim ciele. Nie tracisz ani duszy ani świadomości. Istnieje jedynie głośny ryk brzmiący w uszach.

Padasz plecami na zimną, twardą ziemię. Zapach _zgnilizny_ wnika do nosa. Woń rozkładających się liści i zwierząt wokół ciebie. To naturalny cykl. Wszystko co żyje, skóra i kości, wracają do ziemi w ten czy inny sposób.

Przez chwilę jesteś sparaliżowany. Ryk staje się jedynie głośniejszy. Dźwięk przeszywa twoje ciało, aż mózg zaczyna ci grzechotać. To coś jest wściekłe. Zdziczałe. Pragnie przemocy. Wyje i chce, byś przyłączył się do tej pierwotnej żądzy krwi. To coś chce, byś się dołączył. Chce, byś ucztował.

Ciężko powiedzieć, jak długo leżysz w lesie. Ale wciąż oddychasz z bólem i straszny hałas odbija się w twojej czaszce. Jest to niesamowite poczucie _przekształcania się_. Nie jesteś pewien w co dokładnie.

W końcu stajesz na niestabilnych nogach. Zostawiasz swój inhalator gdzieś w ciemności i idziesz do domu, wciąż krwawiąc. Ledwo tłumisz krzyk.

OoO

  
Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, nie jesteś głupi.

Dokładnie wiesz, co się z tobą stało. Zostałeś ugryziony. Nagle możesz usłyszeć dziewczynę rozmawiającą przez telefon komórkowy, gdy jest ona poza budynkiem szkoły. Możesz biegać i skakać tak, jak nigdy nie mogłeś wcześniej.

To nie jest fizyka jądrowa.

Dowiedziałbyś się o tym, nawet jeśli nie czułbyś zwierzęcia czyhającego tuż pod skórą. Jego natrętne myśli nie są kompletnie po angielsku, ale wciąż są wystarczająco jasne, byś je zrozumiał. Są to impulsy. _Gonić. Okaleczyć. Pożreć_.

Chcesz pożreć tę dziewczynę, której pożyczyłeś długopis... Allison. To coś w tobie myśli, że jest smaczna, a jednocześnie wciąż surowa, ciepła, z płynącą krwią w żyłach. Twoje kły wydłużają się parokrotnie w ciągu dnia na myśl o rozszarpywaniu jej mlecznobiałego ciała.

Wróciłeś do domu tamtej nocy i rana po ugryzieniu zasklepiła się.

Testujesz swoją teorię. Przebijasz się ołówkiem i patrzysz jak rana zabliźnia się tak szybko jak została zadana.

OoO

  
Najeżasz się zanim go widzisz. Zagrożenie. Byłeś rozproszony. To jedyny powód, dlaczego nie zauważyłeś go wcześniej.

Możesz teraz poczuć rzeczy, których wcześniej nie mogłeś wyczuć. Sposób, w jaki szampon Stilesa miesza się z jego potem i hormonami, tworząc coś piżmowego i kuszącego. Większość ludzi pachnie do pewnego stopnia seksem, ale Stiles pachnie jedynie spermą. Swoją spermą. To ciekawe w sposób, którego nie potrafisz wyrazić słowami. Bestia chce wtulić swój nos w jego krocze i wdychać głęboko, ale racjonalna część ciebie wie, że chłopak nie doceniłby tego. Prawdopodobnie.

 _Zdobądź._

To dziwne pragnienie. Gorące, skręcające jelita uczucie. Nie jesteś nawet pewny jak miałoby się to stać. Ale sądzisz, że wiąże się to z przewróceniem go i przyciśnięciem do ziemi. Chcesz poczuć jego ciepłe, chude ciało wijące się pod tobą.

Ale byłeś rozproszony.

Poczułeś zapach wroga, zanim ten pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Wiesz, że wewnętrznie jest taki jak ty. Kolejny drapieżnik. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu od przemiany, ale już uważasz te lasy za swoje terytorium. On jest intruzem.

Mówi, szczerząc na ciebie zęby. Słowa nie wydają się ważne. Stajesz przed Stilesem. Patrzysz na cień gniewnie.

 _Broń._

Obcy odchodzi wystarczająco szybko. Pokazuje ci swoje plecy. Arogancki dupek. Stiles wciąż mówi, gdy zaganiasz go do domu, ledwie opierając się pokusie, by kłapnąć zębami przy jego piętach.

OoO

  
 _Lizać zęby._

Stiles podwozi cię swoim jeepem. Nie jest to długa droga do szkoły. Ale twój umysł wrzeszczy. Jest to trudne do zignorowania. Pachnie on intensywnie pobudzeniem. Wsiąknęło to w jego ubrania. Nie wziął prysznica po dzisiejszej masturbacji.

 _Lizać zęby._

Wydaje się to właściwą rzeczą. Aby go powitać. Spróbować go. Zatrzymaliście się na czerwonych światłach. Nuci pod nosem, stukając palcami o kierownicę.

 _Lizać. Zęby._

Przekraczasz szybko siedzenia. Stiles jest zbyt zaskoczony, by się odsunąć. Chwytasz jego podbródek. Obraca swoją twarz w twoim kierunku. Ma szeroko otwarte oczy. Policzki lekko zaróżowione. Wygląda jak ofiara.

— Scott... co...

Wysuwasz szybko swój język i przesuwasz nim po jego przednich zębach. Sapie. Zapach pobudzenia staje się ostrzejszy. Wtedy następuje chwila przerwy. Potem liże cię w odpowiedzi. Przesuwa się bliżej. Próbuje umieścić swój język w twoich ustach. Niemal wydajesz z siebie zadowolony pomruk.

Samochód za wami niszczy wasz nastrój. Światło jest zielone. Stiles uruchamia silnik i ruszacie ponownie.

Zadowolony, rozsiadasz się z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Nie boi się ciebie.

— Co to, kurwa, było? — pyta po kilku minutach, drżącym głosem.

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszasz ramionami. — Po prostu chciałem to zrobić.

— Hm. Okej.

I tak właśnie omówiliście tę sprawę.

OoO

  
Wszystkie koty w klinice nienawidzą cię teraz.

Psy boją się ciebie.

Chęć zjedzenia każdego z nich jest bardzo intensywna. Przecież są one praktycznie wręczonym prezentem. Wszystkie w klatce. Osaczone. Dojrzałe do wyboru. Rzeczywiście, rozważasz taką opcję. Rosyjski niebieski z czternastki zszedł na stole operacyjnym i już go sprzątnąłeś.

Ale wtedy pojawia się dziewczyna. Ta, której pożyczyłeś długopis. Allison. Jest mokra, przestraszona i drży.  
 _  
Duża zdobycz. Łatwa zdobycz. Goń i zjedz._

Ma ze sobą małego, rannego szczeniaka, którym się zajmujesz. Opatrujesz jego rany. Kontynuujesz swoją grę. Część ciebie wie, że najważniejszą rzeczą jest wciąż udawanie człowieka. Aby kontynuować subtelności obowiązujące w społeczeństwie. Przynajmniej na razie.

Pytasz, czy idzie na imprezę. Niezupełnie chcesz zasugerować, że wasza dwójka powinna iść na nią razem, ale najwyraźniej ona tak to rozumie. Od kiedy spojrzałeś w jej oczy, pokazałeś zęby i wyprostowałeś się lekko. Pachnie słodko i lepko. Możesz ją mieć.

Nie jest osobą, którą pragniesz.

OoO

  
Twoje sny są jak żywe, wysokiej rozdzielczości krwawe horrory. Rozbryzgująca się krew, piskliwy krzyk, gorący ochłap mięsa między zębami.

To wzywa cię.

Cień, który cię ugryzł. To zmieniło cię w potwora. To wycie bestii wewnątrz ciebie. Przyzwany, biegniesz do lasu.

Wzywa ciebie, a ty słuchasz. Biegniesz susami po poszyciu leśnym na czterech nogach. Łapy w brudzie, wiatr przeczesujący twoje futro.

 _Polować. Zabić. Ucztować._

Niespodziewanie, znajdujesz się w pobliżu znanego domu. Cień wzywa cię, ale zatrzymujesz się z tyłu na progu. Pachnie już jak twoje terytorium. Byłeś tu. Ocierasz się, pozostawiając swój zapach.

Cień warknął. Oczy świecą na czerwono.

 _Polować. Zabić. Ucztować._

Odwracasz się, by się z nim zmierzyć. Warcząc, pokazujesz swoje kły. Rozpoznajesz to miejsce. Zaparkowany jeep stoi przed domem. Niewyraźny zapach cukierków, słodkości oraz nadmiernego podniecenia. Twój człowiek tutaj mieszka.

Stiles tutaj mieszka.

Cień pochyla na bok głowę, obserwując cię. Być może rozważając, czy jest to rzecz o którą chce z tobą walczyć. Będziesz bronić tego miejsca jako swojego terytorium. Będziesz go bronić, aż do swojej śmierci.

Cień prycha i biegnie dalej, do następnego celu. Adrenalina krąży w twoich żyłach. Gorąca i nagląca. Podążasz za nim ostrożnie.

Wasza dwójka tropi jelenia. Zapędzacie go. Okrążacie. Mordujesz go, zgrywając jego tętnicę szyjną.

 _OoO_

Budzisz się w środku lasu, mając na sobie jedynie bokserki. Jesteś pokryty krwią.

To nie był sen.

OoO

  
— Słyszałeś to. Zmiana może być wywołana przez gniew lub cokolwiek, co podnosi tętno. Jasne? Nie widziałem, by ktoś podnosił ci tętno tak jak robi to Alison. Musisz odwołać tę randkę. Zadzwoń do niej teraz.

Stiles jest wzburzony. Paple. Wymachuje dookoła rękoma jak mówi. Jego pokój jest pokryty wydrukami z Internetu o _wilkołakach_. On wie, ponieważ jest mądry. Już się zorientował. Nie przejmujesz się tym. Jest wierny. Jest twój. Nigdy cię nie zdradzi.

Pachnie wstydem i frustracją. Nie jest zły, że wychodzisz, gdy jest pełnia księżyca. Jest zdenerwowany, że idziesz na imprezę „z Allison”.

 _Zdobądź._

Bestia skamle, nagląco i z desperacją. Jest inna niż wtedy, gdy mówi ci, by polować. Jakby mniej pewna i bardziej nieugięta w tym samym czasie. Nie wydaje się, że nawet wie, co konkretnie trzeba zrobić. Wystarczy, że musisz to zrobić.

 _Zdobądź._

Stiles chwyta plecak i zaczyna w nim grzebać pod pretekstem znalezienia telefonu.

 _Zdobądź._

Ruszasz na niego, przewracając przy tym krzesło. Chwytasz go za przód koszuli. Przyszpilasz do ściany. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się ze strachu. Ale nie jest napięty ani nie próbuje z tobą walczyć. Staje się bezwładny. Oszołomiony.

 _Lizać zęby._

Twoje wargi muskają go. Delikatnie. Jęczy. Podatny. Pozwala ci, byś polizał jego usta, smakując niepokój. To jego chcesz. Chwyta cię. Mocno trzyma się twoich ramion. Całuje cię tak, jakby spędził dużo czasu wyobrażając sobie, jak by to było. Jakbyś był nocnym marzeniem.

Kiedy się odsuwasz, dyszy. Zdezorientowany.

— Co do cholery, Scott? — Oblizuje wargi.

— Chciałeś tego. — Wzruszasz ramionami.

— Ale ty... idziesz na imprezę z Allison... Ja nie...

— Hmm. Tak. Prawdopodobnie powinienem się do tego przygotować.

Mrugnął kilka razy.

— Będzie w porządku, Stiles. — Pokazujesz zęby. — Zobaczymy się na miejscu.

OoO

  
Bestia jest głośniejsza odkąd przyszedłeś na imprezę. Biegnąca krew szumi ci w uszach. Czujesz się potężny. Niezwyciężony. Otoczony przez wiele bijących serc, półprzytomnych pijaków, bezradnych ofiar czekających na koniec. Mógłbyś tutaj wyrządzić masakrę i nikt nie byłby w stanie cię powstrzymać.

Ale nie taki był plan. Cień ma konkretne cele. Musisz go teraz słuchać. Możesz się zwrócić przeciwko niemu. Ponieważ myśli, że cię kontroluje. Sądzi, że jest właścicielem Beacon Hill. Jeśli go zabijesz, to wtedy to, co on posiada będzie twoje.

Stilesa jeszcze nie ma. Byłbyś w stanie go wyczuć, nawet w tak dużym tłumie.

Allison jest. Kręci się wokół ciebie. Flirtuje. Zajmuje czas. Czeka, aż położysz dłoń na jej talii i zabierzesz ją na zewnątrz, gdzie wszyscy tańczą pod pełnią księżyca. Pilna potrzeba zaczyna cię pożerać od środka. Pragnienie biegu. Twoje zęby swędzą. Allison naciska przytula się do ciebie. Kołysze się w rytm muzyki.

Chwytasz ją. Gładzisz swoje ręce na całym jej ciele. Wyobrażasz sobie jak pazury szarpią jej skórę. Czy będzie krzyczała? Będzie z tym walczyć? Czy będzie spokojna? Zda sobie sprawę z beznadziejności sytuacji i się podda.

Czujesz wzrok wszystkich na sobie. Tak, jakby mogli wyczuć to całe niebezpieczeństwo. Tak, jakby byli tym zaintrygowani. Ludzie są bardzo dziwni, jeśli o to chodzi. Jedyne zwierzęta, które czują przyciąganie do rzeczy, które mogą ich zabić. Możliwość własnej śmierci to dla nich fetysz.

Ciepło zaczyna rosnąć. To nie jest bezpieczne dla ciebie, trzymanie tak delikatnej dziewczyny. Pragnienie, aby ją rozszarpać staje się coraz silniejsze. Dlatego odsuwasz się. Mówisz, że idziesz do środka po napój. Twierdzisz, że jeśli chce może iść z tobą, ale ona nie chce.

Uczucie staje się coraz gorsze, gdy jesteś w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Tracisz kontrolę. To był zły pomysł, aby tu przyjechać. Powinieneś być sam. Albo zwabić jedną osobę do lasu. Kogoś, za kim nie będziesz tęsknić. Wyrwać serce z piersi, upijając się jego nędzą.

Wychwyciłeś zapach.

To pół impuls, pół instynkt, aby za nim podążyć. On właśnie przybył. Jest w kuchni, tworząc sobie drinka w plastikowym czerwonym kubku. Wódka i sprite. Ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę, marynarkę i krawat. Odwraca się i widzi cię. Uśmiecha się.

— Hej, koleś...

Chwytasz go za nadgarstek i przyciągasz go w mrok korytarza. Omal nie rozlewa alkoholu, gdy uderza plecami o ścianę.

— Um... och... łał... — Przełyka ciężko. To fascynujące.

 _Zdobądź._

Pochylasz się, muskasz zębami jego szyję. Łapie przód twojej koszuli. Jego tętno przyśpiesza. Wciskasz swoje udo między jego nogi. Już mu stanął. Oddycha zbyt szybko.

I wtedy nie są to już ludzkie zęby. To kły. Twoje kły się pojawiły. Nie możesz tego powstrzymać. Cofasz się chwiejnie o kilka kroków.

— Czekaj. Co? — Stiles mruga zdezorientowany. Rozczarowany?

Nie możesz mówić. Nie z ustami pełnymi ostrych niczym żyletki zębów. Odwracasz się na pięcie i odchodzisz. Woła cię, ale nie możesz się zatrzymać. Ledwo docierasz do swojego samochodu. Jedziesz do domu o wiele za szybko. Pazury naciskają na twoją skórę.

W czasie kiedy docierasz na podjazd, to prawdziwa agonia. Czołgasz się po schodach, gdy twoje kości zaczynają się przemieszczać. Przestawiać. Twoja twarz się zmienia. Szczęka jest coraz dłuższa i węższa.

Zamykasz się w łazience tuż przed tym, jak transformacja zaczyna się na dobre.

Twoje ubrania rozrywają się. Sierść przepycha się przez skórę. Opadasz na ręce i kolana, kiedy twoje nogi zakrzywiają się i zginają. Masz łapy. Pysk. Ogon.

Odrzucasz głowę do tyłu i wyjesz.

 _Przekształciłeś się._ W rzecz istniejącą w bajkach i koszmarach. Cień. Potwora. Wilka.

OoO

  
Jest znajome bicie serca, szybkie niczym królik, za drzwiami łazienki. Skamlesz i drapiesz w drewno. Drzwi otwierają się. Stiles stoi tam.

Pachnie jak: dezorientacja, terror.

— Scott... o mój Boże... jesteś wilkiem... to ty, prawda? O mój Boże. O mój Boże, o mój Boże.  
 _  
Lizać zęby._

Skaczesz na niego. Umieszczasz łapy na jego ramionach i przewracasz go do tyłu. Łatwo opada na dywan w korytarzu, wydając wiele przygnębionych dźwięków. Wije się jak ofiara. Warczysz. Przestaje się poruszać.  
 _  
Lizać twarz._

Smakuje jak: strach, ciekawość, łagodne pobudzenie.

 _Lizać zęby_.

Smakuje jak: wstyd, lęk, rosnące pobudzenie.

— Koleś, nie jedz mnie, proszę.

Prychasz. Węszysz na jego szyi, pozostawiając swój zapach na całej jego skórze. Musi mieć łaskotki. Jego oddech staje się urywany. Tętno jest coraz szybsze.

— Ach... chole... – Wzdycha.

Sięga i przebiega palcami po twoim futrze. Nie ciągnie za nie, jedynie bawi się nim delikatnie. Jakbyś był udomowionym zwierzakiem. A nie dzikim stworzeniem. Powinno być to obraźliwe, ale na pewnym poziomie podoba ci się to. Oznacza, że bardzo ci ufa. Trzymasz go pod sobą. Ma odsłonięty brzuch, obnażone gardło, a i tak nie stara się uciec. W rzeczywistości cieszy się tym. Cuchnie pożądaniem. Czy czuje przyciąganie do człowieka czy do zwierzęcia nie jest do końca jasne. Być może jest to mieszanina obu. Być może nie ma to znaczenia.

Robisz kilka kroków do tyłu. Nos między jego nogami. Znów się wije, sapiąc. Ma erekcję. Kładziesz łapę na jego biodrze. Liżesz go przez dżinsy.

— Scott. Scott, mój Boże. Co ty robisz? — brzmi na napiętego. Oszalałego. Podnieconego.

Rozrywasz materiał zębami. Właściwie nie krzyknął, ale pisnął. Przestraszony. Nie walczy. Wciąż ma erekcję. Pojawiły się pierwsze krople prejakulatu. Wysuwasz język i przeciągasz nim po całej długości jego penisa.

Smakuje jak: sól, piżmo, intensywne podniecenie.

— Kurwa... Jezusie... to jest tak kurewsko dobre...

Stiles porusza się, ale nie stara się uciec. Biodra mu drgają. Dyszy. Ciągle go liżesz, głównie czubek jego penisa, gdzie smak jego pragnienia jest skoncentrowany. Opiera rękę na twojej głowie. Bez zagrożenia. Serdeczny. Błagający. Jest taki wrażliwy. Możesz go wypatroszyć. Zabić w jednej chwili. Ale nie zrobisz tego.

Nie jest ofiarą. Jest czymś zupełnie innym.

Stiles jest zaczerwieniony. Ciepło promieniuje od niego. Pot błyszczy na jego skórze. Gęsta mgła jego hormonów jest tak intensywna, że powoduje u ciebie lekkie zawroty głowy.

— Scott... Scotty... Dochodzę...

Jest pod rozgorączkowany. Serce szybko bije. Zdesperowany. Smak staje się gorzki. Kleistość rozpryskuje ci się na języku. Stiles jęczy, drży i zamiera.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się stało. Jak to. Co do cholery się dzieje? — Śmieje się. Histerycznie. Bredzi.

 _Oznacz._

Nie podnosisz nogi. Nie ma takiej potrzeby, gdy stoisz nad nim. Wystarczy, że ponowie przesuniesz się do przodu, liżąc jego szyję, delikatnie ją podgryzając, aby sprawić, żeby skamlał. Jest twoją własnością. Jest to najprostsza rzecz na świecie. Wystarczy sobie pozwolić na to.

— Cholera jasna... koleś... ty... sikasz na mnie, o mój Boże.

Drży. Zapach jego podniecenia znów jest wysoki. Nasączasz go moczem. Sprawiasz, że śmierdzi tobą. Do czasu, gdy kończysz jest całkowicie mokry i bez wątpienia należy do ciebie.

Następnie zaciskasz ostrożnie zęby na mankiecie nogawki jego dżinsów i przeciągasz go korytarzem do swojego pokoju. Wciąż mamroce i piszczy, ale nie ma zapachu krwi. Nie czuje bólu. Jeśli już, to chce więcej seksu.

Gdy masz go w odpowiedniej pozycji na podłodze, kładziesz się i zwijasz swoje ciało wokół niego. Odwraca się w twoją stronę. Ponownie wplątuje swoje palce w twe futro.

— Prawdopodobnie nie pozwolisz mi się umyć lub coś?

Parskasz i liżesz go po policzku.

— Ta... tak właśnie myślałem... ale jest okej. To również jest miłe.

OoO

  
Budzisz się rano z bólem kości. Futro zniknęło. Twoje ciało jest ponownie mniejsze. Gładka skóra. To wydaje się odrobię nieodpowiednie.

Ale Stiles jest owinięty wokół ciebie i to dobre uczucie. Wciąż pachnie jak ty. Wciąż nosi ubrania, które wczoraj zniszczyłeś.

Śpi, ale budzi się, gdy szarpiesz jego spodnie, by całkowicie je zdjąć. Gdy przewracasz go na plecy i zaczynasz całować. Obejmuje cię. Jęczy. Jest już pół twardy. Przesuwasz swoje ciało, ocierając wasze nagie penisy. To nie trwa długo, zanim ponownie z jego erekcji sączy się prejakulat.

Zatrzymujesz się. Podnosisz go. Jest tak lekki. Możesz go tak łatwo obrócić na brzuch. Ponownie poruszasz biodrami. Gramoli się na ręce i kolana, by na nich stanąć.

— Koleś, co nawet...?

Chwytasz jego pośladki, rozsuwasz je i wsuwasz twarz między nie. Drży. Wydaje kilka żałosnych, piskliwych jęków, gdy zaczynasz lizać jego otwór. To jest to, co chciałeś z nim zrobić w nocy. Twoje łapy były jednak zbyt niezdarne. Kły zbyt ostre. To jedyna zaleta bycia w tej bardziej delikatnej, mięsistej postaci. Łatwiej będzie go pieprzyć w tym stanie.

I masz zamiar to zrobić. Przecież on należy do ciebie.

— Cholera... _cholera_... nie przestawaj. — Stiles jęczy, głowa zwisa mu, ramiona już drżą. Wpycha swój tyłek w twoją twarz.

Wygląda tak dobrze. W tej cieniutkiej czerwonej koszuli. Wciąż ma na sobie krawat. Jest to pokręcona amerykańska bajka. Zafałszowana po nocna bajka. Drżąca, młoda dziewica w zrujnowanej koszuli.

Część twego mózgu nie została całkowicie zdominowana przez bestię. Przypomina ci, że to nie wystarczy. Nie chcesz go zranić. Dlatego odsuwasz się, siadając. Skomli z powodu utraty stymulacji. Ale nie dajesz mu wiele czasu, aby mógł się na tym skupić. Podnosisz go i rzucasz na łóżko twarzą w dół. Chwytasz lubrykat z biurka i siadasz między jego rozsuniętymi nogami. Wsuwasz dwa śliskie palce w niego. Krztusi się. Wstrzymuje oddech. Zastanawiasz się, czy nigdy nie robił tego wcześniej. Możesz zapytać, ale nie możesz odnaleźć słów. Kierujesz się teraz pragnieniem. Krok po kroku wykonujesz cały proces. Nie jesteś pewien, czy nawet byłbyś w stanie rozmawiać, nawet jeśli byś chciał. Martwisz się, że wszystko, co wyjdzie z twoich ust będzie chrapliwym wyciem.

Twoje palce muskają odpowiednie miejsce i Stiles jęczy. Zaczyna się ocierać o twoją pościel.

— Tak dobrze — mamrocze. — Właśnie tam. Och. Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo tego pragnąłem. To nie jest sen? To rzeczywistość? Nie obchodzi mnie to nawet. Po prostu zrób to. _Proszę_.

Wsuwasz w niego kolejny palec. Jego biodra podskakują. Zaciska dłonie w pięści na kołdrze. Mgła jego zapachu ponownie zaczyna cię przytłaczać. To sprawia, że chcesz go wziąć. Zniszczyć. Czy to jest naprawdę takie złe, jeśli jest chętną ofiarą?

— Dalej, pieprz mnie. Jestem gotowy. Potrzebuję tego.

 _Zdobądź._

Teraz rozumiesz, co to znaczy. Zabierasz palce i pokrywasz swój penis lubrykatem. Przyciągasz go ponownie na swoje kolana. Tym razem jego ramiona zostają na dole. Składa ręce i kładzie na nich głowę. Całkowicie uległy. Poddający się.

Twoje instynkty przejęły nad tobą kontrolę. To nie ma znaczenia, że nie robiłeś tego wcześniej. To jest genetyczna pamięć mięśniowa. Ustawiasz czubek swojego penisa naprzeciwko jego odbytu. Przesuwasz się powoli do przodu. Jęczy. Dajesz mu czas, by się zrelaksował.

Wtedy zaczynasz się poruszać, uważając, by być jak to tylko możliwe łagodnym. Ściskasz jego biodra trochę zbyt mocno. Jest on doskonały. Ciasne, śliskie ciepło. To zaspokaja imperatyw biologiczny. Pierwotny napęd. Zawsze mieliście połączyć się w ten sposób. Zanim stałeś się zbyt słaby. Zawstydzony. Delikatny. Zbyt bardzo bałeś się odrzucenia, by wziąć to, czego obaj chcieliście.

Zaczynasz się poruszać nieco szybciej. Głębiej. Stiles jest tak głośny. Z każdym jego wydechem wydobywa się z niego biadolenie. A potem zaczyna mamrotać.

— Kurwa, Scott. Twój penis jest taki wielki. Wiedziałem o tym. To znaczy, stanął ci, kiedy spałeś. Widziałem go wtedy. Czuję się taki pełny. To niesamowite. Spraw, bym doszedł mocno.

Warczysz. Nie chciałeś tego zrobić. Ale to sprawia, że zaciska się wokół ciebie.

— Boże... jesteś zwierzęciem. — Głos ma ciężki od podniecenia. — Myślałem o tym przez kilka dni... odkąd zacząłem się zastanawiać, co jeśli... no wiesz... nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Zacząłem myśleć o ogromnym wilku, który byłby na mnie... a potem wtedy ty to zrobiłeś... kurwa, jestem tak blisko Scott. Prawie tam...

Coś się dzieje.

 _To_ dzieje się ponownie.

Nie możesz tego powstrzymać. Przesunięcie kości jest tak naglące i natychmiastowe. Twoje kości pękają. Skóra się rozrywa. Twarz wydłuża. Stiles musi być wstanie to poczuć. Pazury wbijają się w jego biodra. Futro ociera się o skórę.

— Ty... o Boże... kurwa...

Warczysz ponownie, tym razem głośniej. Huk roznosi się po całej twojej piersi. Wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. Nie możesz go dłużej trzymać. Łapami opadasz na łóżko. Poruszasz biodrami w szybkich i głębokich ruchach. Stiles pachnie tak dobrze. Chcesz go zjeść. Nie. Ugryź go. Tak.

 _Zdobądź._

Owijasz szczęki wokół jego karku. Zęby naciskają na jego skórę. Drży. Czujesz zapach soli. Czy on płacze?

— Kurwa tak, pieprz mnie. — Jego głos jest tak rozbity i słaby. — Mój Boże, Scott, kocham cię. Nie mogę... ja...

Kilka rzeczy dzieje się naraz.

Jest to intensywne mrowienie u nasady twojego penisa. Jakbyś miał zamiar dość. Ale to jest inne. Stiles jest coraz ciaśniejszy wokół ciebie. Czekaj. Może nie jest. Może to ty... jesteś coraz większy...?

— Cholera. — Stiles trzęsie się. Jesteś... ach... twój cholerny węzeł jest ogromny, omójBoże... ach...

Stiles chwyta swoją męskość i głaszcze go szybko kilka razy. Potem całkowicie się rozpada. Jego mięśnie kurczą się wokół ciebie, ściskając twojego penisa. To najbardziej intensywne odczucie jakie kiedykolwiek doświadczyłeś.

Dochodzisz tak mocno, że wszystko staje się białe.

Smak krwi wciąż utrzymuje się w twoich ustach. Stiles opadł bezwładnie na łóżko pod tobą. Wydaje się, że obaj nie mogliście utrzymać swojej pozycji. Teraz leżysz na nim.

Zabierasz swoje zęby z jego szyi i łapy z ciała, zanim liżesz jego ranę. Stiles chrząka, ale nie protestuje. To nie jest tak, jakby któryś z was mógł teraz odejść. Wygląda na to, że utknąłeś w nim. To nie jest coś, co naprawdę ci przeszkadza. W rzeczywistości, nigdy nie czułeś się bardziej szczęśliwy i kompletny niż w tej chwili.

Ostatecznie twój penis wiotczeje się na tyle, że możesz go z niego wysunąć. Futro zmienia się z powrotem na skórę. Stiles splata wasze ręce oraz nogi i trzyma cię w uścisku.

Wsuwasz dłoń między jego nogi, by dotknąć go tam, gdzie jest nadal śliski i opuchnięty.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Twój głos nie brzmi do końca zbyt ludzko.

— Ta... tak sądzę? Przecież właśnie zostałem wypieprzony przez wilka? Ale nie mam raczej żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń. To znaczy... było to dobre. Jak... bardzo dobre.

 _Lizać zęby._

Całujesz go łagodnie. Oddaje pocałunek. Oszołomiony i zdezorientowany. Wszystko co możesz zrobić, to trzymać go, aż nie uspokoi się ponownie. Sen będzie dobry. Wasza dwójka zaśnie na chwilę. Kiedy obudzicie się, będziesz mógł go ponownie pieprzyć. Przecież nic więcej nie masz dzisiaj do roboty.

Naciągasz koc na was. Stiles uspokaja się po kilku minutach całowania. Wciąż cię trzyma. Nie przeszkadza ci pocieszanie swojego partnera. To jest coś, co masz robić.

— Miałem to na myśli. — Stiles mamrocze w twoją szyję.

— Hmmm?

— Kocham cię.

Miłość. To ludzkie pojęcie. Nie jesteś nawet pewien, czy jeszcze rozumiesz, co to znaczy. Rozumiesz własność. Pragnienie, aby chronić i dbać o to, co należy do ciebie. Stiles niewątpliwie jest najcenniejszą rzeczą jaką będziesz miał. Należy teraz do ciebie. Na zawsze.

— Też cię kocham.

Chwytasz go za kark. Tylko odrobinę niżej niż jego rana. Zastanawiasz się, czy stanie się taki jak ty, ponieważ go ugryzłeś. Jeśli nie, to może cień mógłby go ugryźć. Tylko wtedy, jeśli Stiles będzie tego chciał. Nie obchodzi cię, czy zostanie człowiekiem. Tak długo jak jest przy tobie.

Stiles wzdycha zadowolony. Jego oddech zaczyna zwalniać. Jesteś zmęczony, ale nie zaśniesz, dopóki nie zobaczysz jak on zasypia w twoich ramionach.

 _Fin_  



End file.
